Seanister
Seanister (Japanese: ショタンコク Shotankoku) is a dual-typed Water/Dark Powermon. It evolves from Marigne at level 13, and into Atrocean at level 30. Biology Physiology Seanister is a larger version of Marigne, but with more turquoise than blue. It has two pink fins on the sides of its head, a dark blue snout, and large yellow eyes with slits for pupils. The pink fin on its back is now more developed. Its forelimbs now have three claws, while its more developed hindlimbs have one claw. Its banded tail also has a diamond-shaped fin at the tip. Gender Differences None. Special abilities Due to being a Water type, it has a sac in its body with which it stores water, allowing it to use Water-type moves such as Water Gun and Muddy Water. It can also use some Dark-type moves such as Dark Pulse and Night Slash. Seanister has the ability Torrent, the signature ability of all Water-type Starter families. This allows it to boost its strength when its health is low. Habitat It lives in swamps, particularly the bayous of Southwestern Kroel. Behavior Diet Seanister now hunts larger animals. Its diet may include larger Water Pokemon such as Goldeen and Quagsire. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Upon evolution, Seanister's body is colored to match the swampy waters of its habitat, so it can swim without being detected. Its back fins have evolved into fully developed legs, which allows it to walk freely on land, but its posture makes it look strange when doing so. Seanister are known as 'The Swamp Monsters'." Copper: "Upon evolution, Seanister's body is colored to match the swampy waters of its habitat, so it can swim without being detected. Its back fins have evolved into fully developed legs, which allows it to walk freely on land, but its posture makes it look strange when doing so. Seanister are known as 'The Swamp Monsters'." Bronze: "Upon evolution, Seanister's body is colored to match the swampy waters of its habitat, so it can swim without being detected. Its back fins have evolved into fully developed legs, which allows it to walk freely on land, but its posture makes it look strange when doing so. Seanister are known as 'The Swamp Monsters'." Game Data Base stats !130 - 177 !250 - 344 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !112 - 189 !220 - 372 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !40 - 101 !76 - 196 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !90 - 161 !175 - 317 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia Origin It is most likely based on the Gill-man, the eponymous monster of the 1954 horror film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creature_from_the_Black_Lagoon Creature from the Black Lagoon]. 'Name origin' Seanister comes from "sea" and "sinister." Shotankoku comes from shoutaku, "swamp," and ankoku, "darkness." Category:Powermon Category:Swamp Powermon Category:Water Types Category:Dark Types Category:Reptilian Powermon